The Temple of Uggalepih
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *To get into the Den of Rancor, at least one person will need a Paintbrush of Souls. *The NMs involved with this mission use a variant of Everyone's Grudge called Everyone's Rancor which does twice as much damage as Grudge, and will often kill a tank who hasn't reset their Tonberry Hate in one attack. :*You have to kill some Tonberries for Unlit Lanterns, so you will need to reset your hate after that. :*If you Call for Help when killing a Tonberry, no Tonberry Hate will be accrued. :**If you Call for Help when killing a mob, however, you will not get any drops. *It is strongly recommended that at least one party member be level 73 or higher, as the weak monsters you will go past inside the Temple will not aggro them. This will allow them to open doors inside the Temple while the lower level party members remain invisible. Only invisible is needed inside the Temple, while both sneak and invisible are needed for all party members inside the Den of Rancor. Bats and other beasts being sound aggro and Tonberries being sight aggro. Uggalepih *To get into the Sacrificial Chamber in the Den of Rancor you will need to obtain four Unlit Lanterns which will help open the gate. **(note: You don't actually need 4 lanterns but it speeds things up. If you only have 2 you can light the flames, then run back and re-charge the lanterns and come back to light the other 2 posts. This can be done with only one Unlit Lantern.) *The lanterns are dropped by Tonberry Maledictors in the Temple of Uggalepih as well as Tonberry Imprecators in Den of Rancor. There are a lot of spots to find Maledictors: :*From the main entrance of Temple of Uggalepih, head to (J-7) and open the secret door, exit at (K-3) to Yhoator Jungle. Go to another entrance at the right side of (K-9) in Yhoator Jungle. Once in the temple, go to (H-7). There should be (2-3) Tonberry Maledictors there. :*Enter the Den of Rancor from Yhoator Jungle (J-7). Be careful not to fall through the hole as you sneak southeast to (J-9) and enter the Temple of Uggalepih. You can camp safely on the stairs here, and there are Maledictors nearby. *Once you have the four Unlit Lanterns, go back to the main entrance and enter the Temple again. *On the first map, head down to (F-11) and open the secret door to reset Tonberry hate. The tank must do this, as even a small amount of hate could result in a lot of damage. :*After this point, if you have to kill any Tonberries, Call for Help on them so you don't get any more hate. *Head to (F-5) to enter Yhoator Jungle, and re-enter the temple at (H-11). *Once in the temple, head to (I-10) and defeat the Temple Guardian. Make sure to prevent the Temple Guardian from using Meltdown ability by using Stun because it can kill the whole party. After you kill the Temple Guardian, the door in front will open. *Once through, head northward to (I-7). There'll be a room with a bunch of paintings and 2 with just an empty frame. Whoever has the paintbrush go to the empty frame on the east wall, face it directly and examine it. Once you get the "a new painting begins to appear on the canvas" message, wait at least 30 seconds before hitting Enter to get the next message and open the door. :*If anything at all happens to the player using the paintbrush during the 30 seconds, you have to start over, so don't let them get aggro, and don't cast buffs on them. *Once the door is open run in and zone to Den of Rancor. Den of Rancor *Invisible and Sneak everyone in the party and go to (E-5). Clear the room and have people with the unlit lanterns trade them to the Altar of Rancor to get a Rancor Flame. :*There are other Altars in the Den, but only this one gives the right Flame. :*If you chose to come here to get Unlit Lanterns you can find Tonberry Imprecators in the first room you come upon after entering from Temple of Uggalepih. *Once that is done, drop through the hole in the northeast corner of (F-7), which will take you to another map. *On the second map, go to (E-5). It is recommended to clear this room because you can't light the lanterns while getting hit. *To open the gate, have each person with a Rancor Flame light one of the four lanterns by trading their Rancor Flame to it. You will still have the Unlit Lantern after using the Rancor Flame, in case you need to help other people at another time. :*If you have more than six people going through this, keep in mind that the gate can be opened from the inside by having someone to target Switch and press it. Thus, the lanterns only need to be lit once. :*If you do get aggro after this, the entrance to the Sacrificial Chamber is a short run past the gate. :*You can actually light all the lanterns with fewer than four Unlit Lanterns; you just need to make multiple trips between the Altar and the stone lanterns. Sacrificial Chamber *After entering the Sacrificial Chamber, examine the heavy door to enter the Battlefield. **The Battlefield is uncapped. **The Battlefield is limited to 6 players. **Enhancements wear off when entering the Battlefield. *There are three Tonberry NMs. All three must be defeated to clear the battlfield. The recommended order in which to kill them is: :#Grav'iton - Thief, with a crown on its head :#Molyb'iton - Black Mage :#Tungs'iton - Summoner *The Thief is completely immune to sleep, so you'll probably want to kill it while you Silence and/or Sleep the other two NMs. *The Summoner comes with a pet; a fire, water, or light elemental, chosen at random. It dies when its master does, so it need not be killed. The element of the pet is not an indication of which Astral Flow the Summoner will choose to use later in the fight. *At approximately 25% HP, the Thief will attempt to use Everyone's Rancor, which does 10x the damage of Everyone's Grudge (Grudge does 5 damage for each Tonberry kill, Rancor does 50 damage per kill). The person this hits is liable to be K.O.'d in one shot if they have not recently reset their Tonberry hate (See Everyone's Grudge for more information). It will only use Everyone's Rancor once. *The Summoner will summon a random avatar for Astral Flow even if its elemental pet is asleep, so make sure your party is healed up before waking it up. The maximum damage done by Astral Flow is approximately 700-800 without Shell or any sort of magical protection. *On clearing the Battlefield, you will receive a cutscene and exit in a different location to the entrance. Following this path leads back into Temple of Uggalepih away from the entrance to the Den. Game Description :;Mission Orders: The Temple of Uggalepih is an ancient place where it is said that evil deities were once worshipped. Gilgamesh has ordered you to travel there and search out a strange, old hermit. Setup 1- BST PLD BRD BLM DNC : 75 : easy fight : about 5 mn 2- Duo'd by 75MNK/NIN, 75SCH/RDM : 8 mins Game Script